poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A new kind of magic
Here's how when there is kind of new Magic in Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure. At the Rock Climbing Wall Principal Azulongmon: Rock climbing is all about perseverance and trust. Magnfio, you can trust that Krader will spot you. Hoogi (EG): Yeah, so you can totally go faster than you're going. Krader (EG): Hoogi! Hoogi (EG): Sorry. I've been waiting to do this since we got here. Magnifo (EG): You'll just have to wait a little longer, my friend. he climbs up, Flain and Kitty arrives Hoogi (EG): Oh, good! Flain, if you spot me, I can finally go. I'll go get another harness. Hoogi runs to get another Flain (EG): I'm not sure— Kitty: I better make sure my brother doesn't need anything. See you later? Flain (EG): Blushes she leaves, Vulk, Zorch Sci-Mike, Lillipup and Mal arrives Mal: Flain, there you are! I was looking for you! suddenly an earthquake rumbles Sci-Mike: Was that an earthquake? Flain (EG): We aren't near any fault lines. Lightning and the campers looks at the Glittery dust Lightning (Total Drama): Hey. What the sha-heck is this gem stuff sha-doin' here? Magnifo began to lose his grip and feel shaky, but grabs the rope Magnifo (EG): I-I believe I'd like to come down now! Krader pulls the rope to put Magnifo down, But it got stuck Krader (EG): struggles Sorry, it's a little bit stuck. suddenly the Max power unleashes it Pulling Magnifo too high Magnifo (EG): Hey! Krader accidentally let go of the rope, Causing Magnifo to fall. Luckily He grabs the Rope, Slowing it down Magnifo (EG): Krader, What are you doing?! Principal Azulongmon: Is everything okay over there? Krader (EG): Uh, I don't know what happened. I didn't even pull the rope that hard. It's like she was light as a feather all of a sudden. Magnifo (EG): heavily I was scared half to death! Krader (EG): It wasn't my fault! Let me help you get your harness out. Magnifo (EG): No, thank you! Magnifo unleashes a Diamond Shield Pushing Krader away into the water Principal Azulongmon: What in the world just happened?! Magnifo (EG): I'm sorry! Did I just do... whatever it was? Flain (EG): I don't think it was your fault. I gonna go get Krader a towel. Mal: Me too. Flain and his friends went to get the towels Mal: Flain You're not the only one with a new kind of power! This is great! Flain (EG): No it's not! Magnifo and Krader could've seriously hurt each other! Why is this happening? I don't— Suddenly, Kaos arrived Kaos: Hi guys, Anything I can do for you? Flain (EG): Uh, Krader fell in the lake. If you get what I mean. Kaos: Oh, no! He's gonna need warm towels, dry clothes, oh, and a hot cocoa! I've got this! Kaos to get some warm towels, Then A Explosion, Making it screams Flain (EG) and Mal: Uh oh, The Flexers! they Runs to the Lunch cabin to see this event, They see The Electroids, The Flexers, The Frosticons and the Fang Gang are in the mess with Cookie Dough Sprinkles Mal: What happened?! Kraw (EG): Well, we were decorating cookies. Torts (EG): And I was all, "You need more sprinkles! And you need more sprinkles!" Mal: Yeah. Normal Electroid stuff. Teslo (EG): I was just tossing sprinkles to Lunk, when all of a sudden they glowed yellow and exploded! throw Sprinkles and Exploded Volectro (EG): Just like that, only earlier! Mal: Oookaay. Why don't you lay off touching stuff for a while? Slumbo (EG): Oh, dear. We really should clean all of this up. Flurr (EG): I agree. they went to get paper towels, As they try to get it at the top, But it keeps failing and it's too high Slumbo (EG): Can someone help me out? a Bird appears and picks up a Paper towel and Slumbo catches it Flurr (EG): Thanks, little bird. Bird: Tweeting Lunk (EG): Why, of course I can get you a little something to— Slumbo (EG): Uh, Did you just... talk? Bird: Tweeting Flurr (EG): But we don't speak "chirp". Bird: Tweeting Slumbo (EG): We don't know if you're the only bird we can understand. Bird: Tweeting Lunk (EG): Oh, no! Please don't call for your friends. suddenly many Birds appear and arrived to the Frosticons Flurr (EG): scream It's nice to meet all of you, too. Mal: Whoa. Never seen that before, Were you just talking to the birds? tweeting Lunk (EG): Um, Yes. suddenly, The Wiztastics and the Cragsters arrived Krader (EG): Hey, guys, Did you tell them what happened? So crazy! I hoisted Magnifo up the rock climbin' wall like it was nothin'! Like I had way more strength than I usually do. Magnifo (EG): And even I didn't know that. And I made diamondy thing appear out of nowhere, which normally I'd be excited about. I mean, the facets were just perfect, and the— Krader (EG): Magnifo! Magnifo (EG): Oh, sorry. It knocked Krader over and then it disappeared! Krader (EG): Speaking of disappearing, has anybody seen the Spikels? Suddenly, The Spikels fast appears zooming and crashes into the desk Footi (EG): Ouch! Hoogi (EG): I'm okay. Seismo (EG): Whoa! How'd you do that? Scorpi (EG): Yeah, We don't know. We started running to get the harness, and the next thing we knew, We was practically back in town! Mesmo (EG): But if you had some sort of super speed, why you were gone for so long? Footi (EG): Because We lost it when We got far away. And then it came back when We got close to camp. Zaptor (EG): gasps Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities! Mal: Not all of us have gotten new abilities. I haven't, but Flain— ...hasn't, either. Shuff (EG): sighs So much for my theory that leavin' CHS would mean leavin' any new magic business behind. Mal: Something at the camp must be making this happen. Lunk (EG); Uh, Gaia Everfree? someone opens the door Balk (EG): Look! Kaos brings lots of towels appears Kaos: Krader, I was looking for you! Here, I brought you some towels and dry clothes. Uh, what happened in here? Mal: We're kinda trying to figure that out. Kaos: Well, don't worry about it. I got this! Noah and Fluffle Puff appears Noah (Total Drama): Kaos, I kicked my beanbag into the lake! Kaos: twitch I'll get you another one! Fluffle Puff (EG): And I'm all out of arrows! Kaos: Say no more! New arrows coming right up! Kitty arrived Kitty: There you are! hushed Spoiled Rich is back. Do you want me to handle it? Kaos: hushed Absolutely not! normal I've got this! they leave, Flain and his friends heard a screech Mal: Lunk, Enough with the screaming. Lunk (EG): I didn't scream. Gobba: For once. Magnifo (EG): Nobody did. Mal: Okay? Principal Azulongmon: P.A. Attention, campers! Anyone who's interested in making floating paper lanterns, please meet us by the picnic tables. Krader (EG): I don't know about the rest of y'all, but I've been lookin' forward to comin' here for a month. Maybe we forget about this "new magic" for a bit and just try to focus on enjoyin' our time at camp? Magnifo (EG): I was oh, so excited about designs I've come up with for the camp fashion show. Hoogi (EG): And I've barely gotten to whoop anybody in tetherball. Mal: I think we should try to figure it out. But if letting it go for now is what the rest of you want... All but Mal and Flain: agreement Zaptor (EG): Abso-tootly-lutely! Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Frogadier55